Mommy Sakura!
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: Oh my God! What’s this? All of a sudden, a little boy called Sakura as her mother! Oh dear Lord, how would a certain ravenhaired act to this? [SasuSaku]
1. Okaasan!

**Disclaimer: **Please… Don't sue.

**Summary: **Oh my God! What's this? All of a sudden, a little boy called Sakura as her mother! Oh dear Lord, how would a certain raven-haired act to this? SasuSaku

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Chapter 1: Okaa-san! Otou-san!

Many said, that you shouldn't make an Uchiha mad, or else… Your life will be like living hell! But, the question is… Could Sasuke actually do that to Sakura? Well let's find out shall we?

Sakura and Sasuke were just walking at the streets. They're seventeen, and how much they've grown! They were walking casually, seems like they're heading for the training grounds.

When…

"Okaa-san!" (**_Mother!_**)

Sakura and Sasuke turned. A little boy, with brown hair and blue eyes yelled, running over to the two. The little boy suddenly pounced and Sakura, and on the floor they went.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Whee!" The little boy cheered.

Sakura supported her body, with her elbows. "Wha-?" She could only react, while Sasuke… well let's say he's too dumb-founded with his plate-sized eyes, and three-foot length jaw.

"Err, um… little guy, I'm not your mother. See?" Sakura pointed to her face, the little boy stared at her for a while, but then a huge smile crept across his face. "OKAA-SAN! Hai! Hai! Okaa-san Kirei!" (**_Mother! Yes! Yes! Mother pretty/neat/nice_**) The lad yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey tiger, I'm **not **your mother. Not. Your. Mother." Sakura made big gestures so the little boy would understand but…

"Okaa-san? Iie?" (**_Mother? No?_**) The boy's eyes watered.

"Oh… Don't cry!" Sakura tried to calm the boy, but it didn't seem to understand her. Sakura sighed. "Naku na!" (**_Don't cry!_**) She said.

"Onamae wa?" (**_What's your name?_**)Sakura asked.

"Haru…" The lad answered.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke, he has regained his composure, but in those pockets… are his clutched fists.

Sakura carried the little boy in her arms. It would be no use, if she left him, her conscience would kill her.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun… Who do you-… Who do you think are the parents of this little guy?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it said it's you. Why deny it?"

"Excuse me! I haven't done… er… I DON'T OWN THIS BOY!" Sakura blushed. "I'm a complete… you know!" Sakura said, still with that blush of hers.

But still, Sasuke was… He doesn't know, but he felt like… he's furious about finding out Sakura has a son!.. Even though it wasn't hers. He just doesn't get it! Why would he fell mad about it? It's not like he doesn't want Sakura to be with someone else, right?

"Okaa-san! Doko?" (**_Mother! Where?_**)

"Hm? Dare?" (**_Who?_**)

"Otou-san!" (**_Father_**)

Sakura blushed. Oh damn, who's the father? She didn't know. "OTOU-SAN!" Sakura sensed that tone. It means, he's gonna cry. "Iie! Iie! (**_No! No!_**) Shh, shh, shh… Naku na! (**_Don't cry!_**)"

"Uh…" Sakura looked around, and then pointed to Sasuke. "Soko! Otou-san!" (**_There! Father!_**)

"Otou-san?" The boy stared at Sasuke for a while and then he frowned. "IIE!" (**_No!_**)

Sasuke frowned slightly. But, he just can't get rid the emotion he's feeling… It seems like… He wants that boy to be his. Or more importantly, he wants **Sakura** to be his! But…

_NO! NO! I shouldn't be thinking of those wonderful things… _Sasuke's stopped denying it, Jesus!

_I MEAN… Those… revolting things. _His tone in his head seems like, he's forced to say that.

"Otou-san! Soko!" (**_Father! There!_**) Sakura pointed to Sasuke again, Haru shook his head vigorously. "Yoma-kun!" (**_Monster_**) Haru blabbered.

WHAT! The greatest Sasuke? Called a monster? By a baby? Oh that's too good to be true.

Sasuke glared at Har, but he was just rewarded with an innocent smile and another… "YOMA-KUN!"

Sasuke sighed, he can't do anything about it anyway.

All of a sudden, "OTOU-SAN!" The youngster yelled, tugging onto Sakura's hair. "Itai!… Hai, hai." (**_Ow!… Yes, yes!_** )" Sakura stared at where Haru's pointing. She gasped…

"N-… Naruto-baka?" Sakura muttered.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Next Chapter: Because I love her!

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, pulling Naruto by his collar.

"Hey, dude! We didn't do it! I'm telling you!" Naruto said nervously.

Sakura had a worried look now. "Naruto-baka's right, Sasuke-kun. This child isn't mine! Haru might be just… confused."

"Oh, right!" Sasuke replied sarcastically. "Why would he mistake you as his mother! Is it because his mother also has pink hair and green eyes? Come on, Sakura! You're the only one who has pink hair!"

Tears started to threaten to fall. "S-Sasuke-kun… This isn't mine… P-Please b-believe me!" She pleaded. After long moments, Sasuke sighed.

"Why do you even care, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, with his hands at the back of his neck. "It's not like you care."

"I CARE!" Sasuke answered rudely.

"Oh yeah! And why's that?" Naruto asked, inwardly grinning. He knows Sasuke has a secret that he's not telling to Sakura.

Sasuke wasn't thinking now. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Sakura gasped.

Ayame had a dreamy look.

Naruto grinned.

Kakashi smirked.

Asuma's cigarette fell.

Haru giggled.

And Sasuke cursed silently.


	2. Accidental Confession

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**A/n:** Hi. For those who said that I should keep the Japanese down low, I'm sorry, I can't. Because, the baby can't speak English… Oh well, I'll change that fact for you reviewers. And again… really sorry! And thanks for the reviews, you guys lift me up! Bless You, sniff… All right enough drama, continue on!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Recap…

_Sakura stared at where Haru's pointing. She gasped…_

"_N-… Naruto-baka?" Sakura muttered._

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Chapter 2: Because I love her!

(**Reminder: **You gotta read the Author's Note above all right?) Haru jumped out of Sakura's delicate arms and run towards Naruto. "Otou-san!" (**_Father!_**)

"Huh?" Naruto stopped in his tracks and glanced down his feet. "Oh, hey little guy." Naruto stated with a grin, ruffling the boy's hair.

Haru kept on tugging down Naruto's pants. Naruto carried the little boy and laughed, and then made faces. Haru giggled.

And Sakura?… "Oh my dear Lord." She mumbled with wide eyes. Sasuke's fists trembled, seems like it needed to punch so badly.

Sakura walked towards Naruto, and Sasuke followed, still with his annoyed look. Sasuke didn't answer why he's acting like this… but… he just do. Well, maybe he does know, but he kept on denying it, which makes it more complicated.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned broadly.

"Naruto-baka, is that yours?" Sakura asked.

"Hell no!" Naruto answered with wide eyes. "Hey, I'm on my way to Ichiraku, wanna come?" Naruto invited, still having the child in his arms. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. "All right." They both answered.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"So Sakura… this little dude called you his mother." Naruto said. Sakura had explained it all to Naruto, with Haru back in her arms. While Sasuke… well his all clammed up. But I can tell you… his fists are getting paler and paler by the minute, if he doesn't stop that… clutch of his.

"And he called me his father…" Naruto thought for a while. "Ah, Sakura! God has finally heard our prayers!" Naruto mocked, grinning widely and attempting to glomp her. Sakura's vein appeared all of a sudden, and she also got the sudden urge to beat him up to a bloody pulp.

She smacked him on the head. "Idiot!"

Naruto complained inwardly. Not the fact that he haven't hugged Sakura, but because Sasuke haven't even done anything. _Damn it! How can I get him to spill it up! _Naruto thought.

All of a sudden, Asuma and Kakashi entered. "Oh, hey there! Who's the little guy?"

Naruto grinned. "This is the fruit of me and Sakura's love!" He ridiculed. Sakura's eyes widened, she bonked him on the head once again. "Idiot!" And another word.

"Aw, Sakura-chan…" Naruto complained.

Ayame, already knowing a lot by Naruto (he always hangs out there, right?) She already knew what Naruto's planning. "Aah, that would be so cute, when will you two marry?" Naruto grinned, finally a help!

Sakura and together with Sasuke, glared at Ayame, she just laughed nervously. "Sorry, got a little carried."

"I wonder if…" but even before Naruto could continue his words.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, pulling Naruto by his collar.

"Hey, dude! We didn't do it! I'm telling you!" Naruto said nervously.

Sakura had a worried look now. "Naruto-baka's right, Sasuke-kun. This child isn't mine! Haru might be just… confused."

"Oh, right!" Sasuke replied sarcastically. "Why would he mistake you as his mother! Is it because his mother also has pink hair and green eyes? Come on, Sakura! You're the only one who has pink hair!"

Tears started to threaten to fall. "S-Sasuke-kun… This isn't mine… P-Please b-believe me!" She pleaded. After long moments, Sasuke sighed.

"Why do you even care, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, with his hands at the back of his neck. "It's not like you care."

"I CARE!" Sasuke answered rudely.

"Oh yeah! And why's that?" Naruto asked, inwardly grinning. He knows Sasuke has a secret that he's not telling to Sakura.

Sasuke wasn't thinking now. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Sakura gasped.

Ayame had a dreamy look.

Naruto grinned.

Kakashi smirked.

Asuma's cigarette fell.

Haru giggled.

And Sasuke cursed silently.

Sasuke walked away with a grunt. Naruto snickered, "finally, he confessed." He said, Sakura stared at him. "You know this?"

"Of course I do! I'm his best friend!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura sweat dropped. "What kind of best friend are you?" She asked.

"The best there would be!"

Asuma lit another cigarette, while Kakashi sat there. "This is not good. I'm lacking my Japanese and this kid can't even speak English." Sakura rubbed her temples.

"He can't?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Then, what's he talking about?"

Sakura gave Kakashi a questioning look. She looked glanced down, only to see the kid reading a newspaper with a pipe in his mouth and reading glasses. "Hmm… interesting." The baby muttered.

Sakura widened her eyes, a little baby! Acting like a father? Meanwhile, he felt the weird look Sakura's giving him, so…

In a zip, all was gone. Haru laughed nervously. "Okaa-san!" (**_Mother_**!) He repeated. Sakura's being skeptical now. "Gah?" Haru reacted with an innocent look, coughing out some smoke from the pipe.

Sakura widened her eyes. Asuma and Kakashi stared at each other, then nodded once. "W-we… gotta go." Kakashi excused and they disappeared.

_Something's fishy… _Naruto thought. "Uh... I gotta go too." He stated and run away.

Sakura's eyebrow rose. "So, Sakura…" Sakura turned.

She gulped at the sight. Ayame and the other waiter's having evil looks. "That would cost you a lot, hmmm?" Ayame cackled.

Sakura laughed nervously. _You are so dead, Naruto-baka!_

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Meanwhile…

"You're so evil!" A guy said, while another grinned.

"Well, you have to admit! My plan's cool…"

"Whatever… if Sasuke blows up and he found out you're doing this, he'll kill you!" The same guy said.

The other's grin hadn't faded away. "Well… that is IF he would find out."

"… Don't include me there, all right?"

"But I already did!"

The guy widened his eyes. "Damn you!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Sneak Peek:

"Sasuke…" Sakura muttered, while Sasuke sat still.

She stared up at him. "I-I… just wanna ask you something."

After long silence, Sasuke finally answered. "What?"

"D-…" Sakura paused, she inhaled deeply to calm herself up. "Do you r-really love me?"

Sasuke was a bit startled by this. Sakura couldn't see his expression, if he's smiling or not. And all of a sudden, she saw Sasuke stare down at her. He smirked, "what do you think?"

Sakura looked disappointed. _I knew it. _But she misunderstood… "Of course I do."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**A/n: **How'd I do? Is it still… hmm… review please… Even a flame would do.


	3. The things I do for her

**Disclaimer: **I don't, fellow readers.

**A/n:** A lot of thanks for those cool reviewers! Sorry if it took me TOO long to update. I was so busy with my _unofficial _band. You see, I'm the lead guitarist, and my cousin's the singer, and we get to have MOST of the work. So, really sorry!

**-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Recap…

"… _Don't include me there, all right?"_

"_But I already did!"_

_The guy widened his eyes. "Damn you!"_

**-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**Chapter 3: The things I do for her…**

Sakura groaned, Naruto beside him. Every person passing them by would think they're a young family! Others smiled, others didn't. And to make things worst, their _friends _even teased them about it.

Naruto sighed. "Sakura-chan…" He started.

Sakura didn't respond.

"Hey, why can't **I **carry that baby for a while, and you can go on in whatever you want to do for the rest of the day!" Naruto grinned and grabbed the baby. "Go on! Me and Hinata-chan could do this business!"

_Go on and let Sasuke HAVE IT! _He thought, as he walked away. Later on, he reached Ichiraku. Hinata already there.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" He jumped on a stool, and then glared at the small kid. "All right, enough of these mishaps and show your TRUE self!"

Hinata stared quizzically at Naruto. "What's going on, Naruto-kun?" She asked. Ahh, years have passed. She's still the shy type, but hanging out with Naruto would boost your confidence!

"You see, Hinata-chan, I know this "little guy" isn't little at all! I know it's a jutsu!"

"… Then…"

Naruto glared at Haru, "I know who's behind this, Hinata-chan…"

Hinata tilted her head, "who?"

"It's…"

Ah, ah, ah! You can't know that yet! BWA- HA-HA- HA! I'M SO EVIL!

**-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 –**

Sakura walked through the roads of Konoha. She let out an exasperated sigh, due to the fact that she's confused like hell. Only one thing to do! Ask him herself! Speaking of which… Sakura saw him. Yes, she saw him! He's sitting on a tree, but she can't actually tell his emotion, because she really can't see his face. But still, she **knew **it was he.

She walked towards the tree, and stopped below it, staring up at the branch where he's lying.

"Sasuke…" Sakura muttered, while Sasuke sat still.

She stared up at him. "I-I… just wanna ask you something."

After long silence, Sasuke finally answered. "What?"

"D-…" Sakura paused, she inhaled deeply to calm herself up. "Do you r-really love me?"

Sasuke was a bit startled by this. Sakura couldn't see his expression, if he's smiling or not. And all of a sudden, she saw Sasuke stare down at her. He smirked, "what do you think?"

Sakura looked disappointed. _I knew it. _But she misunderstood… "Of course I do."

Sakura blushed deeply.

Long silence. When finally, he jumped down, now standing before her.

"Why'd you ask?" He smirked, with his hands cupped in his pockets. Sakura stared down at the ground, taking much interest in it. She was afraid… Afraid that if she looked at him; she would see pure hate and despise.

"B-B-because…" She clutched her fists tight, hoping that if she does, she could get some courage from it.

She inhaled deeply. "I-I…"

Time seemed to stop. Her heart was thumping, that she could hear it! Her inner self is panicking, that she too started to panic in her head. _Come on, Sakura! Don't be like this! SAY IT ALREADY, GOD DAMN IT! _Sakura thought, and then…

"I-…" No. She can't do this. She just can't. Yes, she doesn't want to admit it, but… but she doesn't have the guts to say it! Hey, a guy who just confessed his feelings accidentally, oh, not just any guy! But the guy who villagers called…_"The coolest ice statue!"_

She's mad. Very mad! Furious to be exact. Why? She's angry in herself. Because… because she felt s0o hopeless and weak!

She let out a sigh. Oh, not just any sigh again! A sigh saying that she can't do this. Sasuke lifted her chin up, making her stare at his onyx eyes. Her bottom lip quivered, and then she burst out crying, as she fell on her knees. "I'm sorry, Sasuke! I'm so sorry!" She apologized, shaking her head vigorously, trying to stop her tears, but she just won't!

"I'm sorry if I… if I ever let you fall for…"

Sniffs of horror. Sobs of terror. Cries of the one he mostly _love_. Could he take it much longer? Nooo!

He sighed and stooped with **one **knee. He scratched his head, being the _inexperienced_ and cold-hearted bastar-… eherm, inexperienced guy he is. But, I think he made the right decision.

She was surprised. But he was MORE surprised! More like shocked!

His warm hands brushed at her back. Patting her to release tension. Her green eyes turned to him abruptly, as she caught that smile of his. _Damn! The things I do for her. _He thought, but simply enjoying the moment.

She was confused. Is he just showing this just because he felt guilty when she cried? Or… does he really care?

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs, and cupped her cheeks with his hands. Slowly…

He neared her face, Sakura gulped silently. Is this it? Her first kiss? Will it be Sasuke, whom she would share with her very first moment? Now, Sakura hasn't noticed, but their proximity was too close!

She can feel his breath against her lips, she closed her eyes slowly, as he did too… The scene was perfect! But…

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice was heard. Sasuke cursed, and disappeared. Sakura blinked.

_A moment ruined by the idiot! _Sasuke thought, jumping from tree to tree.

"Oh! Hey, Sakura-chan! Guess what I-" But before he can continue, Haru had "accidentally" kicked him where it hurts… Where it **really **hurts! Naruto fell down, ouch! That gotta hurt… being kicked hard at your badoodles.

Hinata tried to say something, but Haru "glared" at her. She gulped.

Haru run towards a perplexed Sakura. But before that… a note for Hinata and the cursing Naruto.

"If you tell her, you'll never see the light of the sun again."

"Perhaps, Naruto-kun… Perhaps, it's okay if they do the plan. It's nothing bad, is it?" Hinata said, looking worried over Naruto.

"Y-yes, Hinata-chan. But…" He glanced at Sakura. "If the two finds out about this, they would have a fit!"

**-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 –**

"So it **was **you!" Kakashi said. A guy giggled, "of course!"

"Why would you do such thing?" Asuma asked, a cigarette still in his mouth. The guy grinned widely. "I'm sure it's the best of it."

Kakashi sighed, "sure. But don't include us in your _plan _of yours. We wouldn't want to get killed by Sasuke when he finds out."

The guy seemed to have that goofy smile plastered on his face. "Oh come on! I already included you!"

"WHAT!"

"Heh heh heh, it's not really _that _bad! Besides the two won't find out."

Kakashi and Asuma felt like wringing the guy's neck, but they can't! Because if they do… **They **would get the hand on their heads instead.

**-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 –**

**Sneak Peek:**

Another training, another migraine. Kakashi glared at the kid in his arms, as Haru started to pull his "perfect" silver hair. Kakashi stared at the two sparring, well, he's forced to partner Sakura with Sasuke.

Kakashi glanced at them with worry. He even said to Sasuke to **not **kill her, but of course he won't do _that_.

Kakashi grabbed a **book** with the child at the other hand, he started to giggle when the lad bonked him at the head. "Ow!" He yelped, as Haru stuck his tongue out and got his book. And instead… Haru started to giggle madly.

Naruto was eating, and having a "break." So nobody doesn't seem to care about anything.

Sakura panted heavily, as she held a kunai. When she was about to run towards him, she felt something stung her mind! "Ugh." She exclaimed, as she rubbed her throbbing temples. She was about to fall when…

Her face met his. Each, only inches apart. She stood up straight, and inhaled deeply. "Sorry."

They continued to spar. But soon, her head started to hurt again!

She tried to endure them, but she can't!

And then… for all she knew. Everything went black! And all she could hear was… "Sakura! Sakura!" And it belonged… to Sasuke.

It was all dark! She couldn't see anything, she tried to run away from this darkness but she can't! She felt cold… Freezingly cold! But… she felt her right hand warm. She wondered why, she stared at her hand, then it glowed!

Her eyes fluttered open. "… If you fall. I'll catch you. If you fall again, I'll catch you once more. If you fall for the third time… I'll catch you **and **never let you go."


	4. The Reason

**Disclaimer:** WHY DO I DESERVE THIS CRUEL FATE!

**A/n: **Just wanna thank the WONDERFUL reviewers! Bless you all! Virtual cookies for everyone!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Sakura headed for the training grounds, the child in her arms giggling. She yawned, the child was really disturbing her sleep last night, and she haven't got her rest.

_This day couldn't get any worse. _She thought, and yawned once more.

"SAKURA-CHAN! GOOOOD MOOORRRNIIING!" Naruto greeted with a wide grin, surprisingly Kakashi's not late today. Well… that's because **somebody **forced him.

"All right, Sasuke and I will trai-…" Kakashi paused when he noticed Haru's glare. "I mean, Sasuke and Sakura, you go spar!"

Kakashi grabbed the little guy quickly, "now… you two spar!"

Kakashi looked solemn, "and Sasuke…" Pause. "Don't kill her, all right?"

Naruto laughed hysterically. "I'm not kidding." Kakashi stated.

"Oh."

Another training, another migraine. Kakashi glared at the kid in his arms, as Haru started to pull his "perfect" silver hair. Kakashi stared at the two sparring, well, he's forced to partner Sakura with Sasuke.

Kakashi glanced at them with worry. He even said to Sasuke to **not **kill her, but of course he won't do _that_.

Kakashi grabbed a **book** with the child at the other hand, he started to giggle when the lad bonked him at the head. "Ow!" He yelped, as Haru stuck his tongue out and got his book. And instead… Haru started to giggle madly.

Naruto was eating, and having a "break." So nobody doesn't seem to care about anything.

Sakura panted heavily, as she held a kunai. When she was about to run towards him, she felt something stung her mind! "Ugh." She exclaimed, as she rubbed her throbbing temples. She was about to fall when…

Her face met his. Each, only inches apart. She stood up straight, and inhaled deeply. "Sorry."

They continued to spar. But soon, her head started to hurt again!

She tried to endure them, but she can't!

And then… for all she knew. Everything went black! And all she could hear was… "Sakura! Sakura!" And it belonged… to Sasuke.

It was all dark! She couldn't see anything, she tried to run away from this darkness but she can't! She felt cold… Freezingly cold!

"Kakashi-sensei?" She called, but rewarded with no answer.

"Naruto-baka?" She yelled.

Still no answer.

Tears. Tears of a lost girl. "WHERE AM I!" She asked, the words quivering from her throat. It was dark. Nothing but pitch black as far as the eye can see. "This is a nightmare. A horrible nightmare!" She mumbled and fell on her knees, grasping her hair tightly, and then… An idea appeared in her mind.

"Sasuke…"

What if he's also here? What if he's suffering? What if he needs help?

"Sasuke-kun!" She got in her feet and started to run, not knowing where to go. Not knowing where she will be located next. "SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN!"

It felt like hours while she's running. Alas! There's no change. This time, she can feel her whole body numb, the coldness… Is too much.

But… she felt her right hand warm. She wondered why, she stared at her hand, and then it glowed!

Her eyes fluttered open. She was greeted by a light bulb shining down at her. "W-where am I?" She asked to nobody, but she was awfully grateful that she had seen light again.

"… If you fall. I'll catch you. If you fall again, I'll catch you once more. If you fall for the third time… I'll catch you **and **never let you go." She heard, her slightly closed eyes jammed open.

"Sasuke-kun…" She exclaimed, seeing the one she's trying to search for earlier. "Glad your awake."

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of her hand. **His** where placed above hers. Her right hand to be specific. _So that's why-… _She thought, her reverie was cut when…

"Tsunade-sama said you're lacking rest, that's why you fell unconscious." Sasuke proclaimed.

"Well… Yeah, but that's just because of Haru being noisy in the night and-…"

"She also said that your lack of rest seems like it's been going on for months!" Sasuke stood up from his seat. "That is… too much before Haru came."

Sakura didn't respond.

"What were you doing for those times?" He asked.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "I-…" She inhaled. "I don't want to say."

He scowled. "And why is that!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO! SO **OUT**!" Sakura barked. Of course he was confused, but he obliged. Sakura frowned, "I'm sorry." She mumbled after he left. A nurse went in with a smile. "Uchiha-san told me that you already woke up." She neared the come where she's lying. "He's been here since yesterday you know."

Sakura tilted her head. "What?"

"Well, you've been sleeping for two days, and he's the one who carried you here, and looked over you for the whole two days, and one night."

Sakura looked surprised. "Really?" The nurse nodded. "Anyway, according to your status, you're **not **only lacking sleep, but also rest. We think that you're only sleeping for three hours or so, and then you completely do something that tires you extremely. Now, what we're wondering is what you do during those times."

Sakura looked miserable. "I guess I was just pushing myself too hard."

"Pardon?"

"Nurse… I'm-." WAIT! You can't know that yet!

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Sasuke strolled along the roads of Konoha. He sighed, wondering why Sakura's been hiding such thing from him. And in such a fit too! When suddenly…

A group of girls appeared before him. He rolled his eyes, _fan girls again…_

He ignored them but…

"Sasuke-kun…" One girl called. HE paused in his tracks. "W-we… would want to have a little… word with you."

He turned.

"W-we promise we won't bug you, but… we have to tell it so… so our guilt will leave us be."

Silence.

"We figured… we should tell you in a more private place."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

The leader, he supposed, cleared her throat. "W-we know what Sakura-chan has been up to upon these days."

Sasuke's face remained calm but… I could tell you that he's pretty much demanding an answer in his head. "For the past few months…"

**Flashback…**

"_All right, girls. This is the time we should give Sasuke-kun our gifts of love! LET'S DO THIS!" The leader of Sasule's fan club cheered. 891047426012470281847114352719328153810028341502983752417391723635193819831746109930173186301831634187310999137163618919142317629301784710389465738351437839 girls agreed, when they're about to get out of their hiding place, they saw a man, but it's too dark to see who it is. But, they figured him that he's wearing a bulky cape and a large hat._

_He was about to throw a katana towards his house. The leader gasped, the sharp tool is heading directly over Sasuke's room, where's he's resting. Some obsessed girl she is, jeez._

_Luckily, the katana changed route when a kunai hit it._

"_What the hell are you up to!"_

_The fan girls heard, they know who this is! This is Sakura._

_No answer._

"_And who are you! Remove that hat of yours!" Sakura demanded, but still no response._

"_I'll make a deal with you." The voice boomed. But, they could sense that this voice doesn't really belong to this guy. Like… it's trying for its identity to be kept hidden._

"_Deal?"_

"_Yes." Pause. "If you manage to beat me through a fight, I'll never disturb your Sasuke again. Remember, you can't get help, for I got all things controlled. Nobody would believe you that you saved Sasuke from me."_

_He laughed. "Until you beat me, that's the time I'll stop trying to destroy him. You're the only one who knows this, and you have to beat me first before I let him be in peace." He laughed once more. "And he doesn't even know me. I'll tell you… I'm as strong as the legendary sennins themselves. You better train."_

_He turned. "I'll fight you tomorrow, the same time. Don't worry, I won't kill you."_

_The fan girls looked at each other. They nodded, deciding that they would help Sakura the next night._

_Time came…_

"_Are you ready?" The voice asked; Sakura nodded._

_The fan girls were about to go out, when… they saw Sakura whizzing by and hit a tree! She groaned, "h-how'd you-…"_

_The mysterious man laughed. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. But this is for both of your sake."_

"_W-what?"_

"_I mean… You didn't hear that!" Pause. "Good luck!" The guy left again._

**Flashback ends…**

"That's what happened, Sasuke-kun. We couldn't help her because…" The leader clutched her fists tight. "Because we're a coward!"

"One time, when I can't sleep, I saw her at the training grounds, training hard even if it's midnight." One fan girl exclaimed. "And then when I passed by the training grounds again, I still saw her training. I think that goes on for hours!"

Sasuke looked furious, he left quickly, the fan girls sighed. Expecting this to happen. "Sakura-chan is so lucky."

Little did they know… Kakashi's been snooping nearby.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Sakura was startled when the door banged open. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" He asked, an enraged expression on his face.

"T-tell? Tell what?" Sakura stammered.

"You know what! You know exactly what!"

Silence.

"Oh." Sakura answered, looking disappointed. "So you found out."

"Yes. Now answer my question." He demanded.

Sakura smiled weakly. "Because… I love you."

Sasuke's exasperated façade faded away. "W-what?"

"I believe that reason is enough." She replied, smiling at him. "You wouldn't understand me anyway."

He sat at the chair where he has sat for two days, and one night. "I understand perfectly." He muttered, with his arms folded against his chest.

"That's because you love me, rrriiiiigght?" She mocked and giggled.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"I heard the story…" Kakashi said.

The guy turned to him, scowling. "So?"

"You're being awfully harsh!" Kakashi reprimanded.

"I know, but it's for them!" The guy grinned. "I got it all planned out. I'm a witty man, and I plan ahead of things. I know that Sakura would do anything for Sasuke. I know that Sakura would sooner or later collapse and be headed to the hospital. I know that Sasuke would find out! That's because I got it all planned!"

"I didn't know you could do such thing." Kakashi smiled.

"I **can**. Besides… if it fails, I could always…" He grinned, Kakashi grinned back. "Oh I know what you're thinking."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**A/n: **Well? Err… Sorry for the whole Sakura being hurt thing but… (T-T) I'M SORRY! Oh yeah, weviews? Pwease?

**Sneak Peek:**

"Sasuke…" Sakura called. "I still couldn't understand why you said sorry earlier."

Sasuke smirked. "I wouldn't tell you!"

"Why not!" She pouted, which makes her rather cute. Sasuke laughed, being out of character he is. "All right, I'll tell you."

"I'm sorry because you loved me first before I do."

---

"Hey Sasuke! Guess what?" Naruto asked.

"What dobe?"

"You and Sakura got elected by acting the part old hag announced! Isn't that great!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing inwardly. Sasuke twitched.

"WHAT!"


	5. What?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/n: **I know, I know! I updated late… again. I'm really sorry!

By the way… Ignore the sneak peek from the last chapter! Thanks.

Bear with me if there's no snow. Please.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"I could help, but… what's the catch?" Tsunade stated to a guy before her. She felt that this wasn't good.

"Well… You know Sasuke! He's cool, he's stubborn! He's a perfect matchmaking material! Surely, it would be fun to get Sasuke's and Sakura's fates intertwined." The mysterious guy grinned.

Tsunade sweat dropped, "man, that was really deep." She cleared her throat and stared directly to the dude. "All right… I'll help. In **one **condition."

The guy groaned. "Jeez, now what?"

"You'll never hurt my student once more! She's human too! And you know that my apprentice is important for me. Look, I know you're a "great" friend… but Sakura is _my_student! So NEVER hurt her or _I'll _hurt _you_! And you know perfectly well what I am like when I'm _mad_!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"All right. Talk about typical."

"Now leave, you pain in the butt!"

"Whatever."

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"I'm so bored…" Naruto complained.

"Me too… No training? No missions? No anything!" Sakura rubbed her head. Haru yawned. He started pulling Sakura's hair to act as a "kid." Sakura giggled slightly. (And Sasuke glares.)

"And no fun! Especially with that ugly little guy!" Naruto accused, pointing to Haru. Haru twitched. Sakura shot Naruto with a defiant stare.

"I DARE YOU TO REPEAT THAT YOU FEEBLE, WRETCHED MORTAL!" Haru screamed! Sakura gasped. "What the-…!" Everybody stared at the little toddler as Haru placed his little hands on his mouth with a _slap_!

"Yeah, and who's stupid now?" Naruto grinned. Haru glared at Naruto deeply, which is rather scary for a little dude. "**You're **still the stupid a-s I ever met! You're a piece of s—t!" Haru exclaimed, forgetting that wasn't supposed to be like that.

"Oh yeah! Well if I'm that, which I'm not, you're just a pretender! A pretending pretender, you pretender!" Naruto retorted.

"Jeez, what a completely stupid comeback!"

"In case you haven't notice, you're acting like a completely different person now!" Sasuke interrupted, he was really getting mad about this. It's as if the kid just ruined everything!

Haru jumped out of Sakura's arms and run away bawling his eyes out. "Waah! I'm telling on you, you bunch of morons!" He squealed and skedaddled away with his tears trailing behind him. Sakura frowned deeply, "he left." She mumbled to herself.

"So? He was just a pretender anyway," Naruto answered with a bored look.

"But Naruto, he's—"

"Stop worrying about him! He's just one of the schemes of someone anyway." Naruto blurted out, still with that look of his. Sakura gave him a suspicious gaze, "what?" She asked.

Naruto gulped, "nothing. Nothing. Bye!" He bid and disappeared. Sakura sighed and said "well I guess it's just three. Me, Sasuke-kun, and Kakas—"

"Oh, I just forgot! I'm late for my appointment! Darn, I'm so sorry I can't accompany you guys here." Kakashi said with a wide smile and also disappeared with a puff of smoke! Sasuke heaved a sigh, "I'm guessing that they're planning this."

"You think so?" Sakura stood up and started to walk away. She was startled when she heard those three words.

Those three words! Three wonderful words that you can ever dream of that will come from Sasuke's lips.

"I'm really sorry."

Heck! Even guys would swoon over those three words! It was rather rare for him to say that, yes? You might've thought of something else but anyway…

"Why are you—" Before Sakura finished; he was gone. She scratched her head in confusion, "why'd he apologize?" She didn't know why, I know, but you'll find out later on

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Sakura tried to find the reason, but her reverie was cut short when—she bumped to the Hyuuga guy. She apologized as she smoothen her outfit, "sorry, Neji-kun."

"December 27." He said silently with a smirk to her. Sakura rose a brow, "wipe that smug of yours, and (censored) what?" He walked away without saying another word, which rather confused Sakura. "What's going on in December 27 anyway?" She mumbled to herself but since she just didn't get it, she decided to just look for Sasuke and ask why he just apologize.

'_People are really acting weird, now. They say things that you just wouldn't get.'_

She was just walking when she went pass Hinata. "H-Hello, S-Sakura-chan," she greeted with a shy smile. Sakura greeted her back with a big beam on her face. "Hi, Hinata-chan! Hey! Christmas is getting near, eh? Have Naruto planned for something yet?"

Hinata's face glowed. "W-well a-a-actually, he f-forgot all about C-Christmas…"

"Forgot about Christmas? Why?"

Hinata frowned slightly, "um…"

Then an idea hit Sakura. "Oh my God, you're birthday! December 27!" Hinata smiled at her, "y-yes. W-W-We're having a f-formal party at t-the H-Hyuuga C-Compound… I-I hope y-you can go, Sakura-chan."

"Like hell, I'll go!"

"B-By the way," Hinata paused for a while, "y-you might want to get a date… I-it's a-a-a f-formal party s-so… it might be m-m-more appropriate I-if you have one."

Sakura nodded. "No problem!"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Sakura lit up when she saw him! "Sasuke-kun!" She called while she waved her arms furiously. Sasuke glanced at her and smirked, "hey!" He greeted back. Sakura's jaw dropped. He greeted back?

…

Now _that's_ new.

She neared him and smiled widely. "What's up?" He gaped at her for a minute but afterwards he said, "you were the one who called me, right?"

Sakura nodded reluctantly. "What's with you? It's as if you're afraid of something." He quickly denied it and just to drop the subject he asked a question. "So… what do you want?"

Sakura smiled, "I just want to ask something, that's all."

"What?"

"Why'd you apologize?"

"What?"

"I said why'd you apologize?"

"What?"

"You're just stalling!" Sakura pouted and slapped him jokingly. Sasuke laughed inwardly. "Why do you want to know?" He asked with pure calmness on his face.

"Just (censored) tell, damn it!" Sakura cried out, getting frustrated to Sasuke for the first time in history. He flinched slightly, "I don't want to tell! I'll tell you at the party!"

"Party?"

"Hinata's birthday."

'_Oh… So, he heard of it. I sure hope he would take _me._' _Sakura thought, then she gave a grin, "okay! I'll wait." She started to stroll away. "W-wait, Sakura…"

"What?"

"D-Do you…" Sasuke tried to continue but… he just had to be so darn conceited. "Nothing." Sure. What could you expect? "Yo, Sakura. Go get a dress, you're my date for the party!" Just like that? Uh-uh!

Sakura's face fell. "You're such a coward!" She shrieked and stormed away… leaving Sasuke with a confused look. Then something moved from Sasuke's feet.

"Haru?"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Sasuke's POV 

(About the last part… I hope you read this. It's pretty… amusing! REALLY! If you decide to _not _read it, at least read the last part!)

God, I just want to scream: Sakura, I like you and I get jealous whenever you give extra attention to that kid! But I can't. Would a cool guy like me do that? No! That would kill me.

I was just walking along, not minding others at all. Whether if they call me or whatever. I was really bummed out since… Oh for Christ's sake, I suddenly said my thoughts aloud and that Hyuuga guy heard it! I just said, "how can I tell Sakura that I like her?" Jeez. I acted so lame!

Now, for the first time this afternoon, I dare not ignore someone who tried to call my attention. I heard Sakura's voice as she called my name; I turned to her and smirked. She just looked so cute while she waved her hands up and down. Oh yeah, I wonder why there's no snow. Curse you La Nina!! Yeah… I actually like the snow.

Anyway…

I greeted back at her, but hell, I have no idea why I just did that! Maybe this no-snow Christmas was really getting on me. She blinked for a few seconds, probably confused because I greeted her back… which I don't usually do.

She neared me and greeted me with a big smile. "What's up?"

Oh God, did _I _call her? Am I the one who called her? Did my mind control my body again and I unconsciously called her? Oh God, please no! "You were the one who called me, right?" I asked. Man, that was really lame.

She nodded and looked as if she freaked out when I asked that. Augh, smooth move, Uchiha. "What's with you? It's as if you're afraid of something." Am I _that _easy to read? Am I transparent?

Have she noticed that I was actually afraid that my mind would move according to its own accord? I hope not. Oh wait… In case I haven't notice, I'm already staring at the perfect beauty before me so I decided to change the topic, "so… what do you want?"

"I just want to ask something, that's all."

Oh no, she probably knew that I've been having 'My-mind's-forcing-my-body-to-do-what-it-wants' sickness now! Maybe Hyuuga said it, I'm gonna kill him. "What?" I asked.

"Why'd you apologize?" She questioned me. I apologized? Really? Whoa, I didn't know that. Wait, I did… in my head. Or did I? Did I say that aloud? Oh no.

"What?" I asked just to have time so I can think of some lame excuse.

"I said why'd you apologize?"

I didn't know what to answer so. "What?" Maybe if some miracle happened, she'd forget about it and never ask me about it. Ever. All I need to do was stall, and eventually when God pities me, someone will come and make her forget all about it.

"You're stalling!"

Busted! Sheesh, God must've really hated me. She pouted and hit me jokingly. But it sure hurt a bit, me thinks that her training with Tsunade's really working. Anyhow, she looked cute by that look.

She looks cute when she's mad or sad. She looks beautiful when she smiles She looks mysterious in a good way when she's casually walking… and she looks sexy every time.

Okay, bad thoughts! "Why do you want to know?" I prevented myself to blush by the dirty thought of mine. But her reply, I _didn't_ expect! "Just (censored) tell, damn it!"

Jeez, this came from the "innocent" girl who—as they say—loves me.

"I don't want to tell! I'll tell you at the party!" I hope I could keep that promise.

"Party?" She tilted her head slightly. CUTE!! WOO BABY!

"Hinata's birthday," I clarified to clear her thoughts.

She went silent for a while… wondered what was wrong. Then she grinned… Creepy. "Okay, I'll wait," she started to walk away. Should I tell her?

"W-wait, Sakura…" I called… or maybe squeaked. That was very un-Uchiha! What's wrong with me? Darn.

"What?" She had a hopeful face on and that graceful flint on her emerald eyes. "D-Do you…" Come on, Sasuke! Get over with it and ask her to be your date! No, I can't do this.

"Nothing."

I could've sworn I saw her frown, then she smiled again forcefully… and then another frown. An angry one.

"You're such a coward!" She screamed and stomped away. What's with her? I stared at her retreating back, and I swear… that glare she gave me bore to me. It hurt. Never have I felt hurt because of a glare.

What's wrong, Sakura? What's wrong?

I LOVE YOU, GOD DAMN IT!

I looked down when I felt someone tugging down the end of my pants. "Haru?" I called and carried the small guy. "What's wrong?"

Haru grinned at him, "listen, Uchiha Sasuke, take Haruno to the party. It's about time you learn about the truth!"

"What?"

What the hell's happening?

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**A/n: **How was it? Merry Christmas, by the way!


End file.
